


In the Air

by mattiebraps



Series: Midnight Carlights [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Jealous!Steve, byers!sister, calling steve bubba, steve is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattiebraps/pseuds/mattiebraps
Summary: Steve is jealous of all the time Samantha is spending with Dustin. Basically Steve is baby and misses his girlfriend.





	In the Air

**Author's Note:**

> The parts in this often jump from place to place, with the first chapter being the beginning of their relationship, and this being a little over a year later. I hope you guys enjoy!!! <3

“Bub, I don’t understand why this is such a big deal? It’s only been three days!?” She rants. Three days. Three days in a row that his and Sam’s dates had been canceled because of his best friend, Dustin. Every date they’ve had planned, whether it was before or during, Dustin managed to catch her attention and steal her away, again. Now, normally he wouldn’t have cared if one of the kids needed her, because it was usually El or Max. Recently, it’s been Dustin, and Steve has a sinking suspicion that he knows why.

Dustin has a crush on Samantha. His Sam. The one that was always there to hold him when he was sad, or laugh with him when he was feeling happy. His amazing girlfriend, who was now no longer giving her main focus to him. I’ve been trying to see her for three days. And she doesn’t even care?

Sam glances toward Steve, her features softening as she sees the glum look planted on her boyfriend’s face. _Why is he acting like this? We’ve been apart for longer…. What’s so different this time?_

“It’s stupid,” he scoffs, dragging his hands down his face in a huff. “So fucking stupid. And it’s all his fault!” Steve practically throws his hands in the air, a soft thump being heard as they connected with the roof of his car. Confused, Sam slowly places her arm on Steve’s in an attempt to comfort him. He jumps as her hand makes contact with his sleeve, jolting away from her gentle embrace. “Fucking Dustin! I haven’t seen you in three days because of Dustin!” His voice gradually becomes louder, “Every single date we’ve planned has been postponed or stopped because he ‘needs Sammy’s help’ or the party ‘needs Sam to babysit them’ when I know that’s not true! He just wants your attention because he has a crush on you!” His voice is hoarse now, a small crack can be heard as he’s trying to figure out how to get it through his girlfriends' _thick skull_.

A knowing look crosses her face as she sees the angry tears welling in Steve’s eyes. “Oh, Honey, you know I want to spend time with you! You can’t tell me you’re honestly jealous of Dustin right now?” She questions, searching his eyes for a confirmation.

“I-I am not jealous of Henderson! I’m just annoyed at him because he keeps taking away my beautiful, amazing, girlfriend who I want to spend time with before she goes off to school! Is that so hard to ask? To spend time with the one person that’s always on my mind, before I physically can’t do it anymore?” His voice breaks, and he collapses into Sam’s open arms. Exhausted, with himself and the situation at hand, he whispers, “I just miss you all the time.”

Sam knew how Steve felt about his parents and his friendships, but she didn’t know she had affected him this much. She figured they’d be okay when she went to school, taking turns driving to visit each other, calling every night. Now that she thinks about it, it is a strange thought. How could I have not realized he was worried about this?

“Hey, Bubba, how about this?” She lifts her hand to caress his face, “We drive back to your house, and we head upstairs and we take a nice bath, huh? Then, maybe if you wanna, we can cuddle and listen to the new record I got you last week. How’s that sound?” By now, his head has perked up, a small smile creeping in from the corner of his chapped lips. “Sounds perfect Sammy Lou,” Steve grins, hand gripping the gear stick. The drive is quiet, nothing but the low tune of _In the Air Tonight_ to break the silence between the two lovers. Slowly, Steve reaches to Sam’s thigh, intertwining their fingers together, a sense of peace floating delicately above their heads.

They enter the house, Samantha slowly trailing behind her boyfriend leading her by their still connected hands. Steve leads her past the bathroom without a second glance, leaving her with a muddled look on her face. He turns his head, grinning at her as he tugs her to his bedroom. “Let’s skip the bath Lou. Just wanna cuddle. Please?” Steve gives her a heart-stopping grin, one so mesmerizing she finds herself pushing past him to flop down onto her boyfriend's unkempt mattress.

Once he lays down, she finds herself fiddling with his fingers, wrapping her own in the divets between his own. “I’m sorry,” she utters, her fingers stilling as she glances into his brown orbs, “For not understanding why you were upset, I mean. I hadn’t really thought about how much me going to school was really going to affect us and our time together until you brought it up. I’m just sorry, for everything.” Steve’s eyes widen in shock as he hears a slight quiver in her voice. He hadn’t meant to make her feel bad, he had just wanted her to know he was there, and that he missed her.

“You have nothing to be sorry about Lou. _I’m sorry_ for bringing it up like that. I’ve just been worried about the future, how everything is going to work out, what’s going to happen to the party now that you’re leaving. Things like that have just been consuming me lately and it all just got to be too much once you started letting Dustin take up more time than normal.” He’s rambling, and Sam isn’t sure she quite knows how to make him stop.

Suddenly, her lips are on his, and the persistent rambling comes to an end. “Steve, everything is going to be fine. I love you, and I’m willing to do whatever it takes to make this work. You’re everything to me, and I don’t want anything bad to happen to us. I don’t think I could handle it,” she softly lectures her concerned boyfriend. A small smile finds its way onto his lips, as he leads her knuckles to his mouth.

He softly kisses her flesh, as warmth spreads through her face. Even after being together for over a year, the simple gestures still make her feel all fuzzy inside. “I love you so much, Samantha. You’re it for me, and I don’t want anything to jeopardize that. We’ll get through this, I know we will.” Her gentle smile gleams up at him as she scoots lower down the bed, settling her head into the crook of his neck.

He smiled at her form below his, planting a kiss on her temple, his arms enveloping her in a loving manner. _This is all I want_, he concluded to himself, _and it’s all I need_. He didn’t seem to know until now, just how much he needed it.


End file.
